The present invention relates to medical devices and methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to an insertion device for introducing or placing an infusion set, and methods of making and using the device.
Infusion sets are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,866, for example. Insertion devices for inserting infusion sets are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,925, for example. Insertion devices of this kind typically have a housing and a plunger which slides along the inner circumferential surface of the housing, wherein the plunger has a receiving device for receiving the infusion set.